Journal d'une maladie
by amiedu13
Summary: Je m'appelle Kriss, je suis un garçon qui n'a jamais eu la vie facile. Je suis différent des autres pour plusieurs raisons, alors que je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. J'ai toujours pensé que je devais me débrouiller seul. Mais j'avais tort. Ce journal est mon histoire. (histoire fictive de ma création, ne l'utiliser pas! Rated T pour l'instant, pas certain)
1. vendredi 29 mars 2013

NDA: début d'un journal fictif. C'est celui d'un garçon dont la vie n'est pas parfaite.

* * *

Vendredi 29 Mars 2013

Le début d'un journal... est-ce que je dois trouver ça nul ou super ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Sur certains sites, ils disent qu'écrire un journal peut aider. Alors, je dois essayer. Même si pour moi, c'est stupide. Je devrais peut être écrire mon nom ? J'ai surtout envie de fermer ce stupide journal. Je m'appelle Kriss. Je ne compte pas donner mon nom de famille, de toute façon je changerais quand j'aurais dix-huit ans. Je vais retourner jouer à la console, c'est plus amusant.


	2. dimanche 31 mars 2013

Nda: le petit Kriss continu son journal!

* * *

Dimanche 31 Mars 2013

Super, c'est Pâques ! Non, je rigole. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Pâques, mais les fêtes familiales c'est pas mon truc. En fait, j'adore Pâques. J'aime le chocolat. Le seul problème, c'est que si je veut des chocolats, il faut que j'aille les acheter au magasin. Avec mon argent de poche. Qui voudrait acheter des chocolats à un gosse comme moi ? Même mes parents ne me voient pas. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est Mark ! Pourtant, il est l'aîné que de quelques minutes. Mais il n'a pas ça, lui. Cette maladie, c'est elle qui fait la différence entre nous deux. Mes parents ne voulaient pas d'une enfant malade, alors ils m'ont laissés vivre. Mais ils ne m'ont pas élevés.


	3. mercredi 3 avril 2013

nda: pourquoi je le fais tant souffrir?

* * *

Mercredi 3 Avril 2013

C'est pas si mal que ça, un journal. Mais ça reste stupide. La semaine dernière, le professeur de mathématique nous a fait un contrôle surprise. Il nous l'a rendu aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un 18 alors que Mark a eu un 17. Et pourtant nos parents ne font pas attention à moi et restent toujours autour de lui. C'est énervant, parce que je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils me voient enfin. Je suis un très bon élève dans presque toutes les matières. Il n'y a que le sport qui me fasse défaut. Mais là encore, le cycle de course me fait passer dans les meilleurs. Il faut être rapide pour échapper aux autres élèves. Je devrais peut être en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Qui me croirait, si je disais que je suis victime d'intimidation ?


	4. jeudi 4 avril 2013

Jeudi 4 Avril 2013

Je ne dirai jamais à quelqu'un ce qui m'arrive presque tous les jours. Il doivent s'en rendre compte eux-même. Par exemple aujourd'hui, des gars m'ont coincés après les cours et ils... ils m'ont frappé. Même si j'y suis habitué, j'ai du mal à l'écrire. Après qu'ils soient partis, je me suis relevé comme j'ai pu, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis rentré chez moi. Juste pour être sûr que personne ne me voit, je suis passé par un vieux chemin tout délabré. Je suis rentré par la porte de derrière, j'ai toujours une double des clés sur moi. Je suis monté dans ma chambre alors que Mark se trouvé dans la cuisine. On a des chambres séparées, ça aurait dur de lui cacher si on dormait dans la même chambre. Il m'aurait peut être pas oublié... Donc je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti la trousse de secours. J'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus de désinfectant... sur le coup j'ai soigné mes blessures comme j'ai pu. Mais il faut vraiment que je pense à en racheter.


	5. vendredi 5 avril 2013

NDA: heu... je sais, je suis pas sympa de faire autant souffrir le petit Kriss.

* * *

Vendredi 5 Avril 2013

Enfin le week-end ! Mon frère n'est pas encore rentré... je parle beaucoup de lui. Pourtant lui, il ne parle pas beaucoup de moi ! Je l'ai surpris avec un de ses amis aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Nick, c'est un bon gars. Il m'a aidé quand j'étais en retard en cour. Mais il ne m'a aidé qu'à cause de ma ressemblance avec Mark... Donc je les ai surpris en train de parler et je me suis caché pour écouter leur conversation. Nick a demandé à Mark si il avait un frère, sûrement parce qu'en se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais ce que mon frère a répondu... je savais qu'il m'avait oublié, mais au fond j'espérai qu'il ne faisait que m'ignorer. Mark a répondu qu'il était fils unique ! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que je lui ai adressé la parole. Parce qu'au fond, je fais en sorte de ne pas être remarquer. À l'heure du repas je fais attention à ne pas descendre manger tant que Mark ne soit pas remonté dans sa chambre. Et il faut avouer que je mange si peu que je passe peu de temps à table, aussi. Je vais arrêter d'écrire, mes blessures commencent à vraiment me faire mal. J'ai oublié d'aller acheter le désinfectant !


	6. samedi 6 avril 2013

NDA: oui, je suis sadique et mes personnages souffrent à causes de ça et alors?

* * *

Samedi 6 Avril 2013

Mes blessures me font un mal de chien ! Je comptai aller acheter le désinfectant lundi, mais je pense que je vais y aller aujourd'hui. Elle commencent à s'infecter. C'est pas la première fois, ça m'arrive à chaque fois que j'ai plus de désinfectant. Je sais que je devrais aller en acheter, mais ça me fait hyper mal à chaque fois que je bouge. Mais va bien falloir que j'y aille, des plaies infectées sont vraiment très douloureuses. Et je préfère éviter ça.


	7. dimanche 7 avril 2013

NDA: ... faudrait peut être que je sois plus sympa avec lui.

* * *

Dimanche 7 Avril 2013

Les parents ne sont pas là, ils sont allés au match de foot de Mark. Je vais y aller aussi, mais à pied. Mon frère n'a jamais raté un seul but, il fait même partie de l'équipe du collège ! Je me demande si il va gagner le match ? Juste pour savoir ça, je vais aller le voir et payer ma place. Sinon, mes plaies me font toujours aussi mal, mais j'ai pu les désinfecter et ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours. Je vais y aller, le stade est à 30 minutes de chez moi et je vais finir par être en retard.


	8. mercredi 10 avril 2013

NDA: watch?v=MD8OAmlnQ1I

écouter cette musique en lisant ce chapitre, elle est magnifique.

* * *

Mercredi 10 Avril 2013

Ça ne va pas ! Vraiment pas ! Il se doute de quelque chose ! Mais pourquoi ? Cet homme... pourquoi ? Je pense que je dois tout expliquer. Aujourd'hui, on est le dix. Le dix chaque mois, je me rend à l'hôpital pour des examens. Ils me permettent de savoir si je vais mourir ou vivre. , normalement je devrais avoir les résultats dans quelques jours. Mais c'est pas le problème ! Je suis allé à l'hôpital avec mon père, il m'y emmène tous les mois et reste au fond du couloir en attendant qu'on rentre. Lui et ma mère se fichent de mon état de santé. J'y suis habitué alors ce n'est pas non plus le problème. Il y avait un nouveau docteur cette fois-ci, c'est le treizième ? À moins que ce soit le onzième. J'en ai vu des tas depuis ma naissance, ils viennent, me donnent un traitement et comme ça ne marche pas, un autre médecin est chargé de me soigner. Mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un réussira à me soigner, je suis né avec cette maladie. Et je n'ai aucun doute : c'est elle qui me je rencontre les médecins, ils font tous les mêmes choses. Ils me questionnent sur ce que me fait ma maladie. Mais lui... il m'a demandé comment je vivais chez moi, ce que j'aimais faire, si j'étais heureux. Il s'est intéressé à moi avant de s'intéresser à ma maladie. Puis il m'a demandé pourquoi mon père restait dehors. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas mon père ! J'ai commis une erreur. Et maintenant il se doute de quelque chose.


	9. Samedi 13 Avril 2013

NDA: ...

* * *

Samedi 13 Avril 2013

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je sais que ce qu'il veut, c'est m'aider. Mais je n'y comprend rien, personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider avant. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait m'aider ? Il est gentil et même si je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, je dois avouer que je l'aime bien .De qui est-ce que je parle ? Du docteur que j'ai rencontré mercredi. Il s'appelle Jack Rost en passant. Jack ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je ne me rappelle pas quand. Pour en revenir à la raison pour laquelle je suis troublé, normalement je devais recevoir les résultats des examens médicaux de mercredi chez moi. Mais il ne les a pas envoyé. Il a appelé et a dit qu'il souhaitait me parler des résultats. Sur le coup je vais aller le voir demain, ça m'énerve un peu, j'aime pas me lever le dimanche. J'espère quand même qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Mais c'est que je deviens ironique ! Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème : cette fichue maladie ! Il va peut être me dire qu'il me reste plus qu'une semaine à vivre ? Je devrais pas rigoler là-dessus, il va peut être vraiment me dire ça. Ça serait idiot.


	10. Dimanche 14 Avril 2013

Nda: non, je n'ai rien à dire.

* * *

Dimanche 14 Avril 2013

Les résultats de mes examens inquiètent Dr Rost, selon lui ils sont vraiment mauvais. ''Il faut te trouver un traitement adéquat. Si on ne fait rien, tu risques... tu risques de mourir.'' Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Il a sûrement été surpris quand il a vu mon air indifférent. Je m'en fiche complètement, je l'ai déjà dit. Je sais que c'est cette maladie qui me tuera. Mais pourtant, en vérité je veux vivre. Mais je ne veux plus comme aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas vivre en étant laissé de côté. À part ça, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que le Dr Rost se doute de quelque chose. Il ne peut pas être comme les autres médecin et ne se préoccuper que de mon état physique. Je commence à me dire qu'il a un diplôme de psy. Mais c'est peut être ce qu'il me faut, un psy.


	11. Lundi 15 Avril 2013

NDA: rien à dire.

* * *

Lundi 15 Avril 2013

On a eu sport aujourd'hui, vu qu'on faisait course, j'ai pu participer. Le problème, c'est que j'avais eu à faire à des brutes avant le cour et j'avais du mal à respirer depuis. J'ai rien dit au professeur et je me suis dépêché de finir avant les autres. Je suis allé dans un des vieux vestiaires, ils sont jamais utilisés normalement donc il était vide. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le fermer à clé que je me suis écrouler par terre en toussant. J'étais heureux de savoir que le vestiaire était éloigné des autres, au moins personne ne m'entendait. Je n'arrivai pas à reprendre ma respiration et je me mettais à tousser si violemment que j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine me brûlait. Je me suis mis à pleurer tellement ça faisait mal. La toux s'est arrêté alors que les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, je dois m'avouer chanceux. Ou peut être suis-je malchanceux. Dans tous les cas, j'ai fini par me calmer et j'allai essuyer les restes de larmes sur mes joues. Mais je l'ai pas fait parce que... parce que mes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Je me suis dépêcher de les laver avant de rejoindre les autres. J'ai eu peur. Je sais que je devrais le dire au Dr Rost, mais j'hésite.


	12. Jeudi 18 Avril 2013

NDA: ... non, je ne dirais rien.

* * *

Jeudi 18 Avril 2013

Il est 4h du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai trop mal et pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause des brutes. Je suis épuisé. Faudra que je pense à changer ma housse d'oreiller, je me suis réveillé en toussant et comme je dormais sur le ventre... j'ai craché du sang dessus. Je crache du sang tous les jours depuis lundi. Et ma poitrine me brûle toujours. Il faut que j'appelle le docteur. Mais bon, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et à chaque fois ça dure pas plus d'une semaine, alors... Si lundi je crache encore du sang, j'appelle le docteur.


	13. Dimanche 21 Avril 2013

NDA: enfin une bonne idée!

* * *

Dimanche 21 Avril 2013

Je continue à cracher du sang et ça me fait mal au point de me réveiller les rares fois où je dors. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, c'est des insomnies selon ce que j'ai lu sur internet. Selon certains commentaires, ça peut durer longtemps. J'espère que ça va pas être mon cas, je finirai par m'endormir en cour. Les professeurs risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose ! Déjà qu'il y a le Dr Rost, alors si ils s'y mettent aussi ! J'ai hyper mal... ma poitrine, ma gorge... ça fait vraiment mal. Et j'ai pas d'anti-douleur. Il faut une prescription du médecin pour aller en chercher à la pharmacie... Bon, demain après l'école, je vais voir le docteur à l'hôpital.


	14. Lundi 22 Avril 2013

NDA: ...

* * *

Lundi 22 Avril 2013

Je suis arrivé en retard en cour ce matin (pas ma faute si j'ai pas dormi hier). Faute à pas de chance, Mark était lui aussi en retard même si il est assez souvent. Le professeur a pas pu s'empêcher de dire : ''Tout les deux en retard ? Mark, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant de votre part. Mais vous concernant Kriss, j'aimerais que vous ne preniez pas exemple sur votre frère.'' Au moins, Mark sait qu'il a un frère maintenant... même si il a été surpris. Mais on a quand même suivi les cours normalement. À part les regards qui me lançait et qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer, tout s'est passé normalement. Aux récréations du matin et de l'après-midi, je me suis caché et j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. Par chance, j'ai réussi. À l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai vite fait de manger à la cantine avant de retourner me cacher. Lorsqu'on a du rentrer après l'école, Mark a pris le même chemin que moi. Il a tenté de me parler, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je me sens mal de le traiter comme si il avait commis un crime alors que ce n'est pas sa faute. Dès qu'on est arrivé, je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Il est resté devant en me demandant d'ouvrir pendant un petit moment, mais il a fini par partir. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ? À part revenir toutes les quinze minutes, bien sûr. Je pense qu'il ne pas questionner les parents, il sait quand il faut se taire. Ma journée s'est assez mal passée en clair. Je n'ai pas pu aller le Dr Rost.


	15. Mardi 23 Avril 2013

NDA: qu'est-ce qui va ressortir de tout ça au final?

* * *

Mardi 23 Avril 2013

J'ai séché les cours aujourd'hui. Mark va bientôt rentrer de l'école... j'ai pas envie de lui faire face. Bon sang ! Je meurs de soif... mais j'ai pas la force de bouger. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai à peine fait quatre pas que je me suis effondré en crachant du sang. Je me suis évanoui, en plus ! J'ai du me réveiller une heure ou deux plus tard... J'avais mal à la poitrine et à la gorge. En fait, j'ai encore mal. Mais j'écris pour tenter d'oublier. J'ai pas bougé quand je me suis réveiller, j'ai du rester allongé par terre pendant au moins trois quart d'heure avant de me glisser jusqu'à mon lit. C'est arrivé à 8 ou 9 heure... et il doit être un peu plus de 17h. Mark vient de rentrer, je l'entend monter les escaliers. C'est bizarre, il s'est arrêté devant ma porte et est redescendu. J'ai réussi à me lever pour aller voir. Il m'a apporté de l'eau et une compote. Il a du se douter que je n'allai pas descendre pour manger et il a remarquer que je n'avais rien manger depuis hier midi... Il a laissé un mot aussi. Vu que je ne le laisse pas me parler, il m'a écrit.

« Kriss, si tu veux savoir comment je me sens en ce moment... c'est simple. J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des pourritures. Tu vas peut être être attristé par ces mot, ne le soit pas. J'ai oublié que j'ai un frère!Pour l'instant tout ce que je mérite, c'est ta haine. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles rien dire à papa et maman. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je devrais tenter de te parler ? Je ne veux pas te forcer. Devrai-je attendre ? C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne vais pas sortir que ''je veux rattraper le temps perdu'', car c'est le passé. Je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé pour changer les choses. Et pourtant je veux essayer de lier un lien avec toi, peut être pas fraternel. Mais au moins essayer de devenir ton ami. Quand tu le souhaiteras, viens me parler. Je t'en supplie, je sais que c'est égoïste ! Je sais que l'erreur que j'ai commise n'est pas réparable, que les dégâts sont trop grands. Mais je veux essayer. Alors, s'il te plaît quand tu seras prêt... viens me parler. Je t'ai apporté à manger parce que je suppose que tu ne vas pas descendre manger. Si tu veux quelque chose, marque-le sur un bout de papier et laisse-le devant ta porte. Je te l'amènerai.

Je suis vraiment désolé Kriss. Pardonne moi. »


	16. Mercredi 24 Avril 2013

NDA: les choses vont-elles s'arranger?

* * *

Mercredi 24 Avril 2013

Je suis heureux qu'il n'y ai pas cour aujourd'hui. Mais bon, de toute façon je n'y serais pas aller. En pensant que l'année prochaine je devrais y aller le mercredi ! Enfin, si je suis encore en vie d'ici là. Je ne dois vraiment pas rigoler à propos de ce genre de chose. Mais je commence vraiment à me dire que cette maladie me tuera avant la fin de l'année. J'ai toujours su qu'elle me tuerai mais... pas si tôt. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Mon frère vient à peine de me remarquer ! Il s'est excusé ! Je veux lui parler de tout, lui dire que j'ai peur de mourir. Je veux vivre pour pouvoir former un lien avec lui. Mais là, il est 4h du matin, donc je doute qu'il soit réveillé. En vérité, je n'ai pas dormi du tout. Sûrement parce que j'ai craché du sang toute la nuit. Ma chambre est infectée de l'odeur du sang ! Ça me donne envie de vomir. Déjà que mon coussin est couvert de sang... faut que j'arrête d'y penser sinon je vais vraiment vomir. Pour en revenir au problème principal, si j'ai pas dormi hier... c'est parce que j'ai réfléchi à ce que m'avait écrit Mark. Je vais lui parler de tout ce qui se passe. C'est mon frère, je dois avoir confiance en lui.


	17. Jeudi 25 Avril 2013

NDA: ...

* * *

Jeudi 25 Avril 2013

J'ai parlé à Mark, mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit. Vers 16h, comme je me sentais assez bien et qu'il n'y avait pas les parents à la maison, je suis descendu à la cuisine. Mark était là, en train de faire ses devoirs. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est levé d'un bond mais il est resté où il était. Je me suis approché de lui et je me suis assis en me servant à boire. Il s'est rassis et n'a rien dit. Alors je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit que je le pardonnai. Après je lui ai parlé de ma maladie. Il semblait terrifié à l'idée que son frère jumeau est une maladie grave et qu'il l'ignorait. Il m'a demandé ce qui allait ce passer. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Que j'allai mourir ? Je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec mon frère, je n'ai l'intention de laisser une fichue maladie gâcher tout ça ! Alors je lui ai dit que les résultats n'étaient pas super bon, mais que ce n'était pas bien grave non plus. C'est un mensonge complet. Les résultats sont mauvais. Je sais que c'est grave.


	18. Vendredi 26 Avril 2013

NDA: ...j'ai rien à dire!

* * *

Vendredi 26 Avril 2013

J'ai encore séché les cours... Mais de toute façon, c'est les vacances à partir de ce soir et je suis tranquille jusqu'au treize Mai. Ce n'est pas mauvais, en plus dans deux semaines c'est le 10. J'irai à l'hôpital et je parlerai au médecin à ce moment-là. Je crache du sang, mais ça se calme un peu. Je fais toujours des insomnies, ça commence à devenir gênant. Je m'endors n'importe quand s'en m'en rendre compte. Mark se doute que tout ne va pas si bien que j'essaye de lui faire croire. Sûrement parce qu'il a remarqué que j'étais réveiller ce matin quand il partait à l'école. Ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour faire passer ça.


	19. Samedi 27 Avril 2013

NDA: non, je n'ai absolument RIEN à dire

* * *

Samedi 27 Avril 2013

Je meurs de faim. Je ne peux rien avaler, ça inquiète beaucoup Mark. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète, alors je me suis forcé à manger quelques trucs ce matin. Mais quelque minutes après, je me suis précipité vers les toilettes pour vomir. Là, il est 17h et je suis dans la chambre de Mark. Il essaye de me convaincre de lui dire la vérité. Il sait que je lui cache certaines choses à propos de mon état de santé. Et il veux savoir pourquoi il ne peux pas aller dans ma chambre aussi. Je préfère qu'il ne voit pas mon coussin... et il y a l'odeur du sang aussi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour laver mes draps sans que mes parents s'en rendent compte... ouais, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je pense que je vais en racheter de nouveau. Faudra que j'y pense.


	20. Lundi 29 Avril 2013

NDA: ...

* * *

Lundi 29 Avril 2013

Mark est sorti avec des amis. L'idée de me laisser seul ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sur le coup, je l'ai forcé. Tout va bien, je suis resté seul un nombre incalculable de fois. Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Bon, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent pour deux raisons. La première, j'ai un frère qui s'inquiète pour moi et qui est légèrement surprotecteur. Et la seconde, mon état de santé actuel. Et oui, espérer qu'il s'améliore est trop demander. J'ai du m'endormir une ou deux fois depuis que j'ai commencé d'écrire...


	21. Mercredi 1er Mai 2013

NDA: ... non, je ne dirais rien...

* * *

Mercredi 1er Mai 2013

C'est surprenant que je ne sois pas mort. J'explique peut être ? Il semble que je me sois endormi après avoir fini d'écrire Lundi. Quand Mark est rentré, il a voulu me réveiller pour que l'on mange ensemble. Mais... je me suis réveillé en crachant du sang. J'ai craché du sang jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respiré. Affolé, Mark a fouillé dans mes affaires et a trouvé le numéro du Dr Rost. Il l'a appelé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il disait. Le docteur a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement que les parents n'étaient pas là... Quand le docteur est arrivé, j'avais recommencé à respirer. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'aille à l'hôpital, mais j'ai refusé. Je déteste les hôpitaux, assez normal après y avoir passer une partie de ma vie. Le Dr Rost a compris qu'il ne me ferait pas changé d'avis. Il m'a emmené chez lui, car il aurait au moins un peu de matériel médical sous la main. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait avant de me laisser me reposer. Mark m'a amené mon journal hier, mais je n'avais pas la force d'écrire. Le docteur, je pense que je vais l'appeler Jack, va venir me poser des questions. Pour une fois, je vais être sincère envers lui, envers Mark... et envers moi-même.


	22. Jeudi 2 Mai 2013

Jeudi 2 Mai 2013

Je l'ai dit au Dr Rost. La façon dont mes parents me traitent, la façon dont j'ai vécu depuis tout petit. Je lui ai parlé des brutes à l'école. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais dit à personne, je lui ai répondu que je n'ai personne à qui parler. Il s'est mis en colère et m'a dit que j'avais tort. Il m'a dit que mon frère était là pour moi, que j'aurais pu en parler aux professeurs. Il m'a dit qu'être mon médecin signifie qu'il est là pour moi. J'ai pleuré, parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Et qu'en vérité, c'était la peur du regard des autres qui m'en empêcher. Jack m'a réconforté et s'est excusé de s'être mis en colère. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait la raison pour laquelle je n'avais rien dit mais que ça le mettait en colère de voir un enfant être traité ainsi. Ça peut avoir l'air étrange mais la façon dont il m'a parlé... me faisait penser à la façon dont me parler Mark, comme un frère... Mais il était plus sérieux que Mark, même malgré son inquiétude il est resté sérieux. Il ne me parlait pas comme un frère... mais plutôt comme un père. Il a réussit à calmer mes pleurs, puis il m'a demandé de lui parler de ma maladie. Mon état de santé l'inquiète vraiment. Il m'a convaincu que si j'avais une nouvelle crise, il m'emmènerait à l'hôpital. '' Je resterai avec toi et c'est moi qui ferait tes examens. '' Si il ne m'avait pas dit ces mots, je n'aurais jamais accepté. Par contre Jack, je l'appellerai comme ça maintenant, a dit qu'il voulait nous parler à moi et à Mark. Les parents ne se doutent de rien, alors il peut venir après les cours. Jack a envoyé un message à l'école pour expliquer le fait que je ne vienne pas en cours, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter de ce côté-là.


	23. Vendredi 3 Mai 2013

NDA: ... *sort*

* * *

Vendredi 3 Mai 2013

Il est arrivé tant de choses si rapidement… Mon frère s'est rappelé que j'existe, mon état de santé s'est aggravé, un nouveau médecin à qui j'accorde ma confiance… et maintenant ça ! Les révélations de Jack et sa proposition... Que suis-je censé faire ?

Hier quand Mark est venu me voir, Jack nous a demandé d'aller dans le salon. Il était nerveux, je l'avais remarqué dès le moment où il nous demandé de nous asseoir. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous dise d'un coup : ''Je suis votre oncle !''. Mark et moi n'avons pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il avait dit. Mark fut le premier à parler... enfin à crier. Son ''Quoi ?!'' m'a bouché les oreilles. Après ça, Jack nous a raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était un enfant avec une santé fragile et il fut, malheureusement, traité d'une façon similaire à moi. Laissé de côté par sa famille et maltraité par ses camarades de classes, il était tout le temps seul. Mais malgré ça, il a continué et n'a jamais abandonné. Dès ses dix-huit ans, il a fait une demande de changement de nom qui a été acceptée. Il a ensuite fait des études de médecines et est devenu un des médecins les plus réputés au monde. Une de ses connaissances lui a apprit que sa sœur s'était mariée. Mais il avait coupé tout connections avec sa famille et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Plusieurs années plus tard, il a été sollicité pour un cas étrange. Un jeune garçon atteint d'une maladie semblable à une pneumonie mais qui n'en est pas une. Il a accepté le dossier et a rencontré le garçon. Mais quand il vit le garçon... il se vit lui, quand il était plus jeune. Ça lui a fait peur. Et les résultats du garçons ne firent que l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il fouillait dans le dossier du garçon, il fit une horrible découverte : la mère du garçon était sa sœur.

J'avais compris depuis le début que je suis le garçon dont il parlait. J'étais complètement abasourdis. Mais la proposition de Jack est encore plus surprenante. Il veut faire un procès à mes parents pour avoir notre garde, à Mark et à moi.


	24. Samedi 4 Mai 2013

NDA: ...

* * *

Samedi 4 Mai 2013

Mon état de santé ne s'améliore pas, bien au contraire. Ça inquiète Jack, il va appeler l'hôpital. Je le sais et je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. À quoi bon ? Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Pas maintenant qu'il nous a tout dit. Mais avant d'aller à l'hôpital, je veux récupérer quelque chose chez moi. C'est un carnet de dessin, je le garde toujours avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie que Mark voit mes dessins, alors je vais aller le chercher. Il est du genre curieux ! Lui et Jack ne sont pas là, alors je vais aller le chercher maintenant. Ils ne sauront même pas que je suis sorti.


	25. Mardi 7 Mai 2013

NDA: ... non, je sais pas quoi dire du tout.

* * *

Mardi 7 Mai 2013

Ils l'ont encore fait... Il m'ont à nouveau fait du mal. J'étais allé chercher mon cahier! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai eu une crise de toux et que j'ai fait tombé un vase... si ce n'était pas arrivé, mon père et ma mère n'auraient pas remarqué que j'étais à la maison. Ils ne se seraient pas mis en colère contre moi, ça ne serait pas arrivé encore une fois... Ils ont... ils voulaient ma mort... ils me l'ont dit... Ils m'auraient frappés à mort si Jack et Mark n'étaient pas arrivés... Je sais qu'ils me haïssent, mais à ce point-là ? Ils me détestent au point de vouloir ma mort ? Je suis à l'hôpital maintenant. Ma jambe droite est cassée, une côte fracturée, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps... J'ai reçu un morceau de verre aux visage aussi, donc je suis temporairement aveugle de l'œil droit... Mark et Jack m'ont sauvé... je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me mettre en danger ! C'est inquiéter les deux personnes qui me sont le plus chères ! Ça ne peut plus continuer, je le sais. J'ai accepté la proposition de Jack. Le procès devrait avoir lieu avant la fin du mois. J'ai peur, mais c'est la meilleure chose qui puissent être faite.


	26. Vendredi 10 Mai 2013

NDA: ben, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Petite mention spéciale pour Shinoyume Hinamoryi.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait.

* * *

Vendredi 10 Mai 2013

La date du procès a été choisie. J'irais au tribunal le 21 Mai pour mettre fin à tout ça. En attendant, Mark est sous la tutelle d'une famille d'accueil et moi, je reste à l'hôpital. J'ai peur d'être au tribunal, mais je suis aussi impatient que cette histoire soit finie et que Jask soit officiellement mon tuteur. Il est venu me voir avec son avocat. Selon lui, le juge va me demander d'expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Il risque aussi de me demander comment j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent... si ça devait arriver... je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai la force de parler de ça devant tout un tribunal. J'ai eu bien assez de mal à en parler à Jack aujourd'hui. Et le fait qu'il est mieux que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec Jack jusqu'au procès ne m'aide pas. Mon dossier médical est pris en charge par un autre médecin... un médecin en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance.


	27. Vendredi 17 Mai 2013

Vendredi 17 Mai 2013

Fichue maladie...avec ses stupides crises m'empêchent d'écrire. Je sais, j'ai le sens des priorités. Mes crises sont de plus en plus longues, douloureuses mais moins fréquentes. Une toute les deux jours, c'est un record en fait ! Le procès est dans six jours. J'ai peur, de devoir passer à la barre et raconter ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Mais surtout, j'ai peur de devoir revoir mes soi-disant parents. Même Mark de les considère plus ainsi. Par contre, quand le procès sera passé et que tout ça sera finit... j'aurais enfin une vraie famille. Mark, Jack et moi serons une famille... une vraie.


	28. Lundi 20 Mai 2013

Lundi 20 Mai 2013

J'espère que tout se passera bien demain... Mark est passé pour me dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Jack n'obtienne pas notre garde. Mais même si il avait l'air confiant, je sais très bien qu'il a vraiment peur. Il ne veut pas retourner vivre avec eux, pas en sachant comment ils m'ont traités. À part ça, l'affaire à fait du bruit dans les journaux et à la télé.

''Un enfant malade battu par ses parents'', ''Un couple poursuivit pour avoir battu leur fils malade'', ''Atteint d'une maladie grave et maltraité''...

Il y en a eu beaucoup comme ça. Jack et Mark évitent les journalistes, ils n'ont vraiment pas envie d'être interviewer. Mais bon, tout ça prend fin demain de toute façon.


	29. Jeudi 23 Mai 2013

NDA: ... non, mais faut que j'arrête là. Il a rien fait pour que je lui fasse vivre ça le petit Kriss...

* * *

Jeudi 23 Mai 2013

Mardi, je suis passé à la barre, j'ai dit ce que j'avais vécu. J'ai dit comment on m'avait traité... j'ai tout dit. Je n'ai rien laissé de côté. Malheureusement, dès que j'ai eu fini de parler, les choses se sont pas passés comme prévus. J'ai eu une crise, je me suis mis à tousser violemment. J'ai craché du sang, j'ai pleuré parce que j'avais mal. Tout ce dont je me souviens à partir de ce moment-là, c'est la douleur. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait explosé. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est là lors d'une crise si violente. Devant tout un tribunal, bon sang ! Je me sens si faible, si... Je déteste être faible, je déteste montrer mes faiblesses. Et là-bas au tribunal, toutes les personnes présentes les ont vues ! J'ai faillit mourir à cause d'une simple crise et en plus, la suite du procès a été reporté de plusieurs jours. Je n'y serais pas présent, mon état de santé s'aggravant de jour en jour. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire.


	30. Vendredi 24 Mai 2013

Vendredi 24 Mai 2013

Les médecins ont pensés que je pourrais avoir une greffe. Ils veulent faire des examens pour savoir si la greffe va améliorer mon état de santé ou si elle ne servirait à rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi vont servir les examens. Mais au fond, j'espère que je vais pouvoir avoir la greffe. Que mon état de santé va s'améliorer et que Jack va gagner le procès, qu'on va pouvoir être une famille. Que je vais avoir le droit d'être heureux. Juste ça.


	31. Samedi 25 Mai 2013

Samedi 25 Mai 2013

Je commence à en avoir marre des examens. Et je pense que je vais finir par avoir la phobie des aiguilles si ça continue... Je suis épuisé. Mark n'a pas pu venir me voir aujourd'hui... Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait demain. Je me sens seul ici. Il n'y a personne pour me tenir compagnie. Maintenant que j'y pense... c'est bientôt notre anniversaire, à moi et à Mark... le 5 juin... je me demande si Jack a prévu quelque chose... j'aimerai bien... ce serait la première fois que je fêterai mon anniversaire depuis si longtemps...


	32. Lundi 27 Mai 2013

NDA: ... ; - ; *se met à chialer dans son coin*

* * *

Lundi 27 Mai 2013

J'ai envie de pleurer. Peut être parce que je risque de mourir ? Peut être parce qu'on vient de me dire que j'aurais pas de greffe. Peut être parce que ni Mark, ni Jack n'est là pour m'aider ? Je veux vivre ! Alors pourquoi ?!

J'ai vécu des années sans connaître ce que ça fait d'être aimé ! Et maintenant que je peux enfin avoir ce droit, maintenant que je peux être heureux... cette maladie qui me pourrit la vie depuis que je suis né... pourquoi? Demain, je saurais si je vais enfin avoir une famille ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être heureux !? Laissez-moi vivre... avec une famille qui m'aime... faîtes que ce soit un cauchemar !


	33. Mardi 28 Mai 2013

NDA: ne... pas... pleurer... ;-;... TT - TT

* * *

Mardi 28 Mai 2013

J'ai du mal à y croire... j'ai enfin une famille, une vraie ! Jack a obtenu notre garde, à moi et à Mark ! Je suis si heureux. Mais je sais qu'ils vont être informés... on va leur dire que je n'aurai pas de greffe. Jack va être inquiet et je ne parle même pas de Mark ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire, pas vrai ? Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui pleure sur un sort auquel il ne peut pas échapper... pas vrai ?

Je l'avais compris depuis longtemps... mais j'avais fini par fuir cette idée. J'avais fini par croire que la vie serait plus simple pour moi un jour, que je pourrait vivre normalement. Un adolescent qui se plaint par ce qu'il y a trop de devoir pour le lendemain, qui ramène des mauvaises notes de temps en temps. Un adolescent qui tomberait amoureux, qui se mariera quand il sera adulte, qui aura des enfants et qui travaillera pour les nourrir. Une personne tout à fait normale, avec une vie monochrome mais à qui ça suffit. C'est tout ce dont je rêve. Mais j'ai arrêté de croire que mes rêves se réaliseraient depuis longtemps. Pour l'instant, je suis simplement heureux d'être aimé.


End file.
